


In Another Class

by sorteparaplyer



Series: Weight Gain [5]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Chubby Diego Hargreeves, Gen, Parent/Child Incest, Weight Gain, not explicit just a whiff of it in the air
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 09:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19422961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorteparaplyer/pseuds/sorteparaplyer
Summary: Diego gained some weight after leaving home and Grace is... very supportive





	In Another Class

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for an [umbrellakink](https://umbrellakink.dreamwidth.org/) prompt made [here](https://umbrellakink.dreamwidth.org/284.html?thread=1041692#cmt1041692)

“It’s fine, Mom, you don’t have to keep cooking for me.”

“Nonsense, dear,” Grace smiles. Her eyes track down to his midsection. “You’ve gotten so much bigger since you left home. Clearly I wasn’t feeding you enough before.”

Diego suddenly becomes much too aware of the gut pressing against his sweater, the softened pecs and swelling love handles. “Should probably eat a little less actually, huh?”

Grace tsks at him, putting down her spatula and coming to stand beside him. “It suits you, Diego.” She reaches down to pat his belly. “I think my little boy was always meant to be a heavyweight.”

Diego feels a blush warm his cheeks and a heat pool in his stomach. “Y-yeah,” he begins. “I, uh, went up a couple classes at the gym.”

“And are you winning your fights?”

“Almost every one,” Diego says, unable to keep the pride from his voice. “Official or not. Last week some meathead called me flabby so I relieved him of his front teeth.”

“Now, Diego, that’s no way to handle conflict.” She sounds serious but Diego doesn’t miss the smile at the corners of her mouth. Her hand cups his chin, brushes over the soft flesh underneath. “Besides, it wouldn't be such a bad thing if you were flabby, would it?” 

“I’m not flabby!” he protests. “Check this out.” He pushes his chair back and pulls up the hem of his sweater, rubs his palm over the naked swell of his gut. “I'm a little round, sure, but I am solid and _thick_.”

“Hmm,” Grace hums. “Let’s see your chest.”

The blush rises back to his cheeks but he pulls his sweater further up, reveals his swollen, softer chest. His pecs still have a nice shape to them, though the ring through one nipple hangs lower now than it used to. He flexes, gratified when the muscles jump up. “Still pretty solid, right?”

“Very shapely, dear.” She considers him for a moment, then says, “take your sweater off.”

“Take it off? Why?”

“So I can see if my boy is getting flabby, silly.”

“O-okay.”

He pulls the sweater over his head and stands before her. It’s weird and he feels a little uncomfortable, but he thinks what’s uncomfortable about it might be how much he doesn’t mind her scrutiny. He turns around, shows her his broad back and the soft bulges on either side of his waist. Then he turns to the side so she can see his belly in profile, how it swells out in front of him, how his chest hair trails down over the curve.

Grace looks him over, her expression unreadable. Appreciative, maybe. Hungry. Analytical, as if she’s seriously evaluating his new form. “You _are_ getting rather soft, Diego, but, no, I wouldn’t say you’re flabby yet.”

“Yet?”

And just like that the perfect smile is back on Grace’s lips again. She crosses the kitchen to pick up her spatula. “If you put on all that weight while you were out on your own, imagine how big you’ll get now that I’m cooking _properly_ for you.”


End file.
